


Five Dates to Meet the Avengers

by Amuly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Clothed Sex, Coitus Interruptus, Cunnilingus, Dating, Dinner, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Female-Centric, Femslash, Femslash Friday, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Manhandling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, POV Female Character, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Canon Fix-It, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Siblings, Vaginal Fingering, implied pietro/crystal, implied pietro/rictor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Carol and Wanda's date was interrupted and one time it wasn't. The interruptions mostly owing themselves to Pietro, much to Wanda's irritation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Dates to Meet the Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same general headcanon-for-the-future-of-the-MCU 'verse as my fic where Carol and Wanda meet, [The Hard Sell](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4855133), but you don't have to read that to read this. Set post the theoretical Captain Marvel movie.

Dinner and Dancing

Carol smiled at Wanda, twinkling lights strung above them making Wanda's eyes sparkle. The sea breeze was cool, salt air brisk and refreshing. This late on a weeknight the restaurant was relatively empty, the rest of the seaside boardwalk occupied mostly by retired couples who lived locally and the odd group of people not concerned by the day of the week.

“How do you like Florida?” Carol asked. “Weather getting to you yet?” It was mid-October and the night air couldn't be any cooler than seventy, even with the breeze coming off the ocean.

Wanda laughed and shrugged. One strap of her red tank top slipped off her shoulder before she pushed it up. “It's alright for now, but I've only been here a few days. I imagine after months it may be tiresome. But you are used to it, yes?”

Carol snorted. “Hardly. I grew up in Boston, served overseas. Moved here when I started working for NASA. I've only lived here a few years now, and I'm definitely not used to it.”

Wanda smiled. “Ah, well. Perhaps you'll move back to Boston now—much closer to New York, after all.”

Carol laughed and waved a hand. “Hey, hey! Are you asking me to move in? I know the old joke about lesbians and a second date but geeze, give me a minute...”

Wanda ducked her head, hair falling over her face in embarrassment. “No, no! I just...”

Reaching across the table, Carol snatched up Wanda's hand and squeezed it in reassurance. She waited until Wanda lifted her head and met her eyes before she smiled. “I'm just teasing you. Relax.”

Wanda huffed and rolled her eyes. “Only if you make it up to me.”

Carol grinned, eyes flickering down to Wanda's deep red lips. “Okay. How?”

“Tell me something embarrassing.”

Carol groaned and hid her face in her hands. Peering between her fingertips, she saw Wanda waiting expectantly, lips curled up in a bow. “Really?”

Wanda sat back and crossed her arms. “Really.”

Carl sighed, pushed her hair back from her face. “Alright, alright. Let me think.” She drummed her fingers on the table. She snapped her fingers, coming up with something relevant and suitably embarrassing. “Okay, um. At the Air Force graduation ball we're supposed to have a dance, obviously, it's a ball. And I thought, you know, whatever, it'd be fine. I didn't even think to practice for it, you know?”

Wanda tsked, eyebrows drawing together in amusement. “I am sure it wasn't that bad.”

Carol laughed. “Oh, oh: no. It was worse. _So much_ worse. I ended up tripping over my dance partner so badly that we both fell into two other couples, and the six of us went down into the stage. Where the DJ was. We brought the entire sound system down—not just disconnected it, but broke one of those huge speakers, and the guy's turntable. Uh, I think it was thousands of dollars of damage. So I heard. Also the ball had to come to a stop for an hour while someone rushed another DJ in.”

Wanda pressed her hand to her mouth, giggling hard. “ _No_.”

Carol groaned. “Yes. So, when I say I've got two left feet, I mean: better make sure the place we're dancing is insured up to their eyeballs, because they're going to need it.”

Wanda shook her head. “Surely you just didn't have the right partner.”

“And I suppose you're the right partner?”

Standing, Wanda extended a hand to Carol. “There's only one way to find out.”

Rolling her eyes, Carol stood and took Wanda's hand. The smaller woman immediately took the lead, nudging Carol gently with her knees and hip. “See? Not so bad.”

Stumbling over herself, Carol grimaced. “Hm. Yet. The longer this goes on, the better chance I'll end up tripping us both into the Indian River. Somehow.”

Eyes sparkling mischievously, Wanda leaned in close, chin tilted up. “Luck tends to be in my favor. But if you're that worried, we could always stop. Go somewhere else before disaster strikes...”

Carol's breath hitched before she smiled. “Well. We could at that.”

“We have to go!”

Carol found herself spinning on her boots as a blue bur swept in and swept Wanda out of her arms.

“Pietro!”

A flash of red—Wanda's hex spheres—and the blue blur solidified into a man wearing a blue t-shirt. Pietro, that was Wanda's twin. The speedster. They had met once for exactly the amount of time it took Pietro to threaten Carol off his sister and dash away. Carol braced herself. This was going to be fun.

“There's an emergency,” Pietro told Wanda.

Wanda's eyes narrowed. “Is there? I haven't gotten a message.” She held up her phone, the screen dark.

Pietro glanced away, expression already impatient. “Not Avengers. Me. I have an emergency.”

“What is it?”

Pietro glanced at Carol for the first time. Carol couldn't decide if she should smile disarmingly or scowl. She ended up doing both. That probably didn't come out right.

“There's a girl. I need your help.”

Wanda waved her hand dismissively. “There's always a girl. _I_ have a girl, and she's right here. And I don't need your help.”

Pietro said something in Sokovian. It didn't sound nice. Then he was gone, afterimage faded a half second after he did. Carol winced at the thunderous expression on Wanda's face as she stared after him.

“Why don't we call it a night?” Carol suggested. When Wanda turned to focus her glare at her, Carol held up her hands placatingly. “It's just a first date. We already managed dinner and dancing. Another twenty minutes isn't worth alienating your brother.” When Wanda didn't look like she agreed, Carol added: “And given another _one_ minute, I would have alienated _you_ by crushing your pretty toes and running that pedicure.”

That elicited a smile from Wanda, which Carol counted as a victory. “Fine,” Wanda agreed. Her accent was thicker, now, like being around her brother for even a minute had brought it out. “But we don't want to get him in the habit of winning. Otherwise our dates will always be cut short.”

Carol snorted. “Trust me: no one gets into the habit of winning against me. They don't get the chance.”

Surf and Turf

Carol brushed her hair from eyes as she came in for a landing on the Boston docks. It kind of stunk like fish as she was pretty sure she had some sort of alien entrails in her hair, but she still breathed the deep, satisfying air of a job well done, a city saved. Carol cracked her neck as she stared out at the wreckage of alien spacecraft bobbing out in the Boston harbor. After a moment she tugged off her right glove and fumbled for her phone, safely stashed inside her suit. Who should she call, for something like this? The Coast Guard? They were probably the right department geographically, but the problem _type_ was definitely more SHIELD business. Of course, SHIELD didn't exactly exist anymore, which just left-

There was a roar of jet engines unlike any jet Carol had ever flown racing in from the west. Carol squinted up, left hand humming with charged energy blasts. A moment later the jet came into view, settling low over the harbor. Oh, it was one of _those_. Carol grinned and disarmed her hand, letting the energy dissipate back into her body. Her stomach flipped as the Quinjet hatch opened with the whine of hydraulics. Her stomach did somersaults to rival her early acrobatics as a familiar pink glow poured out from the hatch.

Unleashing her own abilities, Carol floated slowly up to meet the glowing pink ball halfway. From inside her own hex sphere, Wanda grinned over at Carol as they drew level with each other. Then Wanda wobbled and a little squeak escaped her as she glanced down.

Drunk on adrenaline and the high of a victory well-won, Carol flew through Wanda's hex sphere and scooped her into her arms. Wanda grinned brighter, pushing her hair from her eyes as she settled against Carol's chest. The red glow of her magic fell away.

"Still working on that?" Carol teased.

"I've almost got it!" Wanda promised. "I can make it down from the Quinjet just fine. But the longer I'm up, the harder it is. Too many compounding variables, I think. Higher and higher improbabilities."

Gently Carol floated them both to the ground, back to where she had been standing on the docks. Even when she got both feet back under her, Carol didn't release Wanda straight away. For her part, Wanda seemed content to spend the rest of forever right where she was, staring adoringly at Carol in her arms.

"So what brings you to Boston?" Carol prompted, feigning casual.

Pushing herself up just slightly, Wanda nodded out at the alien ships still bobbing in the harbor. "Well, you know." She turned back to Carol and there was that smile. Damn, Carol could bask in the glow of that smile forever. "See the sights?"

Just as Carol decided she couldn't stand to not be kissing Wanda for one more second, a cough startled her. She glanced up, more than a little annoyed, to see a young blonde guy standing a few feet from them on the docks. A young blonde guy in a Captain America costume.

Carol squeezed Wanda's arm. "That's not the real Captain America, is it?"

Wanda answered the question sufficiently by squeaking and squirming out of Carol's arms, patting down her hair and clothes as she did. "Captain!"

Captain America, for his credit, looked more bemused than stern, with maybe even the slightest undercurrent of embarrassment. As if to underscore exactly that, he reached up and rubbed the back of his head. "Witch. Um. And... Colonel?"

Stepping forward, Carol stuck out her bare right hand to Captain America. "Captain."

The Captain shook her hand with enough force to make mortal men wince. Carol grinned. He smiled back and nodded. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. After Wanda came back and said you weren't interested in joining the Avengers, I wasn't sure when our paths would cross."

Out in the harbor, one of the aliens had managed to pop a hatch in its damaged ship. It slid off the side, ended up in the water, and screeched. A moment later its friend managed to crawl out and grab it, dragging the hapless alien back to the safety of its ship's hull. They sat there and glared--if a head that looked like a mass of a half-dozen blisters could be said to glare--at Carol from across the harbor.

Carol turned back to Steve and shrugged. "It was probably inevitable that we'd bump into each other one of these days."

"We saw the attack and were on our way," Wanda explained. She gestured out to the harbor. "Sorry we didn't get here in time to help."

Feeling bold now that she got a good look at exactly how _young_ Captain America was beneath that cowl, Carol shrugged elaborately, digging her hands into her hips. "Well, you know. What can you expect when you've got an army dog trying to work the controls of a jet."

Captain America snorted, eyebrows shooting up as a mixture of shock and humor blossomed on his face. He spluttered for a moment before finally shaking his head and letting his shoulders fall. "Well, at least you didn't say it was because I'm a senior citizen."

Carol waved one hand at Captain America. "Oh, no. That would be an insult to all the senior citizen pilots I know that fly faster than you, Captain."

Captain America pressed a hand to his chest. "Oh, ouch, you really wound me. Kind of like what would happen to any of you Air Force kids if you stepped foot on a real battlefield."

Carol raised one eyebrow incredulously. "Uh?" She threw her thumb over her shoulder, pointing at the smoking wreckage of alien ships bobbing in the harbor. "Excuse me?"

Captain America held up his hands in defeat. "Fair point. And it's Steve, by the way. 'Captain' is kind of an honorary title."

"Carol. And my 'Colonel' is not," Carol told him.

A blur of wind and blue stirred up loose sheets of newspaper and other detritus on the docks. Carol blinked and spun around, even as both Wanda and Steve seemed unaffected.

"And I'm faster than either of you, so could we shut up and leave? Wanda."

The blue blur--obviously Pietro--moved past Wanda, only to be knocked to the side by a red hex. Wanda laughed and Pietro stumbled, becoming briefly more solid before setting off again.

"You know, I'm not sure that's true," Carol pointed out, ostensibly to Wanda but with her voice raised. "How fast has he clocked over open country? Because I've hit Mach one, and that wasn't even pushing it."

Blue solidified in front of Carol to form the scowling face of Wanda's twin. Carol grinned and resisted the urge to hit him with an energy blasts. A minor one, of course. Barely would singe his pretty white hair. "You think you can fly faster than me?" Pietro asked.

Carol winked. "Only one way to find out."

Pietro scowled and was gone again, leaving Carol blinking the blue after-image from her eyes.

"You know, you may not have gotten here in time to help me defeat those... things. But you _did_ arrive right on time to help me celebrate." Carol stepped closer to Wanda.

Wanda's eyes dipped down and her cheeks darkened with the beginnings of a blush. Carol took another step closer, stomach flipping with how beautiful Wanda was, how prettily her olive skin blushed. Carol was all Irish redness and blotches compared to Wanda's darker tones.

"I'd, ah. Love to. 'Help', as you said."

Already on his way back to the Quinjet, Steve waved his hands widely and ducked his head. "Right, okay! I know where I'm not needed. Don't keep her out too late, Carol! Not that I imagine you Air Force wimps could get up to any _real_ trouble."

"Suck my jet wash, Captain America!" Carol called after him. He waved belligerently at her again before disappearing up the ramp to the Quinjet. Carol wasn't sure, but she thought a flash of blue followed him on board. She kinda hoped it did.

Turning back to Wanda, Carol found her looking up at her with glimmering green eyes. "So? This is your home town, yes?"

Carol smiled, reaching up to tuck an errant lock of hair behind Wanda's ear. "Yes. And I've got just the place to show you. You like Italian?"

Wanda snorted, her shoulder brushing Carol's as they turned away from the aliens in the harbor. "Doesn't everyone?"

Second at Home

Their footsteps echoed in the cavernous space, undampened by other ambient noises this late at night. Wanda was warm at Carol's side, wrapped around Carol's arm as they strolled through the vast room.

"So this is it?" Carol whispered, though there didn't seem to be a reason to.

Wanda nodded, looking around. "Yes. This is the training room."

"Doesn't seem like much. Is it... Some sort of holograms, or...?"

Tugging at Carol's arm, Wanda led her over to one of the walls by the entrance. There, Wanda pointed to nearly invisible seams in the otherwise smooth surface of the walls and floor. "There... There..." Wanda explained. "The room can fabricate anything the Captain wants. Walls, weapons, people. He programs them in before, and the walls split open and a new room comes forth."

Carol traced her free hand over the hairline seam in the wall. Pretty nifty tech. The military would kill for something like this. But she could guess who designed it, and as of late, he wasn't exactly on speaking terms with the military.

But impressive tech or not, that wasn't the reason Carol had flown out to upstate New York this evening. Carol lifted her hand from wall to Wanda's cheek, pushing an errant lock of hair back from her eyes. Wanda's lips parted. "Maybe you'll show me sometime," Carol murmured.

Wanda was already tilting her head up, eyes smiling. "Maybe," she whispered breathily.

Carol closed the gap between them quickly, already wanting for the other woman. She pressed Wanda back against the wall, pinning her in place with her arms. Wanda didn't seem to mind in the slightest: she gasped and parted her mouth to Carol's, clever tongue darting out for the faintest taste before scurrying away. Carol smiled against Wanda's lips and chased that tongue, pressing her body even closer.

Beneath her, Wanda breathed deep, breasts pressing against Carol's as Carol held her tight. Carol had one hand tangled in Wanda's hair, cradling the back of her head so it didn't jar against the hard wall. Her other hand rested on Wanda's hip, playing teasingly with the hemline of Wanda's red sweater.

After a minute Carol pulled back, letting Wanda catch her breath as she pressed nipping kisses to her jaw and down her neck. Wanda gasped and arched up against her, one hand grabbing tight to Carol's bicep. Emboldened, Carol's hand slipped under Wanda's sweater, ghosting against the skin of her stomach. When Wanda continued to press against her, Carol's hand drifted further up. Wanda turned her head to recapture Carol's mouth in a deep kiss as Carol's fingers brushed against the underwire of her bra. When Wanda hummed encouragingly into her mouth, Carol pressed closer and pressed her hand to Wanda's breast. Wanda moaned.

Carol pulled back enough to look down at Wanda, to study how she looked with the moonlight streaming through the wall of glass behind them and pleasure relaxing her features. "You're so beautiful," Carol murmured as her hand slipped under the lacy material of Wanda's bra. She squeezed and Wanda moaned again, kissing Carol deeply. Carol burned hot with arousal.

"Whoa okay hold up! Someone else is here, sorry."

Carol jerked back from Wanda, who flushed up into her hairline as she tugged her sweater back down. "Clint!" she shouted into the darkness of the training room. Carol wiped her mouth as she scanned the darkness. Clint--that was Hakweye, the archer. Former SHIELD agent. Carol's head tilted back as she readjusted her visual sweep.

Sure enough, a rope dropped from the ceiling, followed shortly by a guy belaying himself down. His boots hit the floor with a soft _thud_ before he busied himself untying his rope.

"Sorry," he said again, glancing up just long enough to look at Wanda before ducking back down to his work. "I was updating some training sims. Thought you two would head out, uh..." Clint didn't look up. He tucked away his rope into his belt. "Only way out was past you guys. Didn't want to be a creep." With nothing left for his hands to do, Clint put his hands on his hips and stared at the ceiling. "So. Uh. Captain Marvel?"

"Hawkeye." Carol nodded at him, though he wasn't looking. Still, he nodded back, eyes firmly fixed on the ceiling.

"Okay, great. I'm off, so." Clint gestured vaguely at the door and dropped his head so he was staring at his feet. Carol and Wanda stepped far enough aside so that he would have plenty of room to pass.

Clint kept his head down as he headed for the door. Carol stepped back, putting even more space between herself and Wanda as the former SHIELD agent neared. As he drew level with them, Clint's footsteps slowed and finally stopped. He glanced up at Wanda, tight lines around his lips and eyes. After a moment he sighed, reached up, and patted Wanda on the head. Wanda seemed to accept this oddly paternal gesture.

"Stay, um. Stay safe?" Clint turned to Carol, expression twisted up like he wanted to look anywhere but at her. After a second of obvious inner turmoil, Clint raised one finger and wagged it at Carol. Then he nodded once and turned back to the door. The echoes of his footsteps faded rapidly, along with his voice murmuring "- _when my kids are that age-_ "

Carol quirked an eyebrow at Wanda, who was staring after Clint with a fond little smile curling at the corners of her mouth. It was almost like the expression she generally wore when Pietro was around. Carol wondered at this. "What was that?"

Wanda shrugged, fingers playing with the edge of her sweater's sleeve, picking at loose threads. "Clint is... Steve, the Captain, he vouched for us first. Let us join the fight. But Clint, he... He saw us through it. Was with us, with me." Wanda shrugged. "He's the big brother I never wanted."

"Because you already have one!"

Carol just barely resisted groaning and knocking her fist to her head. The afterimage of blue and white coalesced around the voice and there was Pietro, arms crossed and glaring at Wanda.

Wanda glared right back. "Twelve seconds," she gritted out. When Pietro didn't leave she shook her head at him. "Yes? Do you need something?"

Pietro's eyes flickered over to Carol, then back to Wanda. He said something in Sokovian, stepping closer to Wanda as he did. Wanda shook her head and replied in English: "I'm fine, thank you."

Pietro took another step closer to Wanda, effectively positioning himself between Carol and his sister. He said something in Sokovian again, hand coming up to touch Wanda's elbow. Wanda jerked back and shook her head, speaking rapidly in their native language. She capped off her diatribe with: "I _like_ Carol and want to spend _one_ date alone with her!"

Pietro grimaced and stepped back. He muttered something else. Mentally Carol fumed. She was going to have to learn Sokovian. Or at least the bad words.

"You don't actually care that she's a woman. What about that man? Ric, Julio, what was it?"

Carol's eyebrows shot up and she coughed lightly. Pietro's eyes snapped to hers and then away. There was some color on those high cheekbones of his now. He let loose a string of harsh consonants and snapped off vowels.

Wanda laughed incredulously at whatever he had said. "An age difference? You?" Carol resisted the urge to shrug apologetically. There _was_ that... But Wanda was stalking toward Pietro, gesticulating wildly. "When Crystal was a thousand years old if she was a day?"

Okay, so apparently Pietro got around, and got _around_. Carol glanced up at the ceiling and shoved her hands in her jeans, doing everything short of whistling nonchalantly. Was going to be pretty hard to get the mood back now. She just kind of wanted to make her escape and try again some other time.

A string of angry Sokovian exploded from both twin's lips, before Wanda slashed her arms out, red magic swirling from her fingertips. "Enough!"

Something whirred to life inside the room. Everyone froze. Carol wanted to fire up her energy blasts, but was afraid the room might respond to the perceived threat. After a moment of nothing, there was a soft noise above them. Everyone looked up. From out of the darkness fell a dozen roses, dropping quietly around them. Wanda scowled. Carol tilted her head. _That_ was pretty cool. Though judging by Wanda's thunderous expression, that was an assessment best left for later.

"I'm tired. I'm sorry, Carol." Leaning up on tip-toes, Wanda pressed a kiss to Carol's cheek. She pulled back to meet Carol's eyes. "We will do something else, some other night." With that, Wanda stalked away. As she passed her brother she pulled her arm back, cursing at him in Sokovian. Pietro followed after her--at a safe distance.

Carol sighed and looked around the empty room. On impulse, she bent down and picked up one of the roses and examined it. Looked and felt real. Bringing it to her nose, Carol breathed deeply. Smelled real. Carol took a moment to gather up the dozen--exactly a dozen, improbably enough--and bundled them up in one hand. At least she'd gotten flowers on her date.

Movie Night

Carol slid next to Wanda on the couch, passing her the glass of water she'd retreated to the kitchen for. "What I'd miss?"

"You've seen it a hundred times." Wanda pointed out as she took the glass from Carol. Their hands brushed and Carol smiled. She leaned against Wanda and watched the obscenely large TV screen.

"So have you," Carol pointed out.

There was a smile in Wanda's voice when she replied: "Well then why are we still watching it?"

Lifting herself from Wanda's shoulder, Carol frowned over at the laser battle _pew pew_ ing on Tony Stark's absurdly large TV. "Well, it's still _good_ ," Carol pointed out, though she didn't protest too vehemently.

Wanda grinned and dove in for a kiss, one hand already coming up to tangle in Carol's long blonde hair. Carol mmfed and reached between them, fumbling for that glass of water she was pretty sure Wanda still had. Wanda laughed and pulled away, hands empty. Carol frowned down at Wanda's hands until she wiggled them significantly, red aura sparking off her nails. Carol looked behind them and saw the glass situated neatly on the kitchen counter.

"Then why'd you make me get up to get it in the first place?!

Wanda shrugged, neck of her silky, sheer top sliding off her shoulder. Carol's eyes followed the movement and wondered if _that_ was Wanda's doing, too.

"I wanted to watch you walk away. And come back."

Carol bit down on a sharp grin and instead replaced it with a growl, hands diving forward to attack Wanda's stomach with tickles. Wanda shrieked and fell back, which was pretty much ideal for the both of them since it allowed Carol to climb on top of her and pin her down. "You're a devious little witch," Carol murmured into Wanda's mouth.

Wanda arched up against Carol, hips moving much too sensually for what was supposed to be a no-pressure evening watching classic movies together. Carol's breath quickened as arousal flared to life low in her gut. She kissed Wanda harder, making the younger woman gasp beneath her.

Wanda's hands clutched at Carol's arms. "Are you going to punish me for it?" she breathed.

Carol's head went dizzy with lust. She gasped and pressed her forehead to Wanda's, taking a moment to catch her breath. She was already wet and aching inside her jeans. Oh, this girl. She was all sorts of trouble. Carol rolled her hips down and closed her eyes as she listened to Wanda whimper. Terrible, wonderful trouble.

"FRIDAY, you don't get to keep me out of my own living room, it's _my_ living room, I own it-"

Carol flew off Wanda, hair flipping back as the elevator on the other side of the living room dinged open. It was a few seconds before the owner of the voice came into view, during which time Carol and Wanda quickly set themselves to rights. Carol sighed as she combed her hand down with one hand. At least they didn't have erections to hide.

"-I mean, unless it's Pepper keeping me out, in which case, fair point, I guess she technically owns this living room. Doesn't she? I should probably know that- oh." Tony Stark, world-famous industrialist, arms dealer, and Iron Man himself, came to a stop by the stairs. He pointed at Carol. "You are not Pepper."

Carol smiled and tried not to look like she'd just been corrupting the Avengers' youngest member. "I am not. Carol Danvers." She waved, since Tony didn't appear to be coming any closer. "Uh, you might know me as Captain Marvel."

Tony, who up until now had been staring at Carol like she was a dirty mutt sitting on his new sheets, snapped his fingers and nodded sharply. "Right, the one with the-" he gestured around his face, presumably indicating a helmet. "And the-" now his hand jerked out sharply behind his head several times, miming what Carol could only presume was her long hair.

Carol nodded. "Yes. I think."

Tony's attention turned abruptly to Wanda. He pointed at her, finger twirling in a circle. "Didn't Steve send you to recruit her?"

"I tried. She wasn't interested."

Tony's eyes flickered between the two of them, one eyebrow slowly quirking up. "Right. Not sure if that's how I'd describe it. I mean. From the way your brother tells it."

Wanda's eyes narrowed. "It's none of my brother's business," she growled. "And it's none of yours."

Tony held up his hands and backed up to the stairs. "Hey, hey: don't worry, le Fey. I didn't say anything." He pointed at Carol, eyes suddenly narrowing. "Air Force, aren't you?"

Carol flicked her fingers in a lazy salute. "Not lately, but, yeah."

Tony snapped his fingers and sucked at his teeth. "Damn. Should have sent Rhodey. Then at least you two would have bonded over shop talk instead of..." He gestured between Wanda and Carol.

"Rhodey is Colonel James Rhodes, right?" Carol asked. "War Machine?"

"Don't tell me you know him."

Carol shrugged and didn't look at Wanda. "'Know' is probably a strong word. We met when I was in basic." Carol coughed.

Tony snorted. "Holy hell, okay, maybe don't join the team. I don't think Steve's innocent little heart could take it." He waved Carol off. "Oh well: Steve's loss. Alright, well I just was heading to my lab, so..." He clapped his hands vaguely together. "You two just. Have fun. Okay.

When the door to the lab shut behind him, Carol dropped her head into her hands and groaned. "Okay, never mind. Maybe we should call it a night."

Wanda made a frustrated little noise. "No, we-" she stopped suddenly, head cocked. Carol's brows dropped low over her eyes. What- "Pietro!" Wanda shouted. She jumped up from the couch. Carol followed her, glancing around. She had noticed anything but...

Pietro held his hands up as he stepped out from around the stairs. He was holding his phone in one hand, screen glowing white above his head. "Peace, sister. I come with a peace offering."

Wanda glanced at Carol, who could only shrug. She didn't have any sort of insight into Pietro's head--definitely not any more than his own twin had. Wanda turned back to Pietro, head tilting cautiously. "Yes?"

Pietro stopped a few feet from them, lowering his hands as he did. He stuck his phone out at Wanda, waving it impatiently. "Here. Two tickets to a show. Barton picked it out, so it's probably terrible." He smirked at Carol. "I'm not current on the theater season for New York City this autumn."

Carol eyed Pietro up, ghost of a grin threatening at the corners of her mouth. If it hadn't been for all his clam-jamming, Carol was pretty sure she'd have liked the little shit. You know, in an annoying kid-brother sort of way.

Wanda was scrolling through her brother's phone, eyes shining in the light from the screen. She looked up at Pietro with something akin to wonder. "These are for us? Carol, and-"

Pietro shrugged slowly, hands digging into his pockets as his head leaned back toward the ceiling. "I've been... _dupe_... So. Tickets." He nodded over at Carol. "And you and I will talk, soon."

Grinning fully now, Carol stuck her hand out to Pietro and shook on it. "I've got three kid brothers. I know how it goes. You'll get your talk, and I'll pretend to be suitably intimidated."

"'Pretend'," Pietro grumbled.

Carol snorted. "What: you don't still believe you can outpace me, do you? Didn't we settle this last week with the slug invasion?"

"That was in the city! The ground was covered in slime!" Pietro protested. He stuck his finger out at Carol and waggled it so fast his hand blurred. "You. You and I. We go out to the west of America. Clear road for dozens of kilometers."

Carol winked. "It's a date."

Next to her, Wanda groaned and grabbed at Carol's arm, reeling her in close. As she rested her head on Carol's shoulder she told Pietro: "You see? I am dating you: you should be happy."

Pietro shook his head. "No, never: I am a terrible boyfriend, you know this." He narrowed his eyes at Carol. "You need to be better."

Carol glanced over at Wanda, who was blushing fiercely, hair hanging over her face. She looked back at Pietro and smiled softly. "You know I will."

...and Breakfast After

Wanda's stomach flipped as she followed Carol into her bedroom. Shoes and shirts had been lost on Carol's couch a while ago, but now as Carol strode towards her bed she moved to strip her jeans off as well. Wanda fumbled with her voluminous peasant skirt, wondering if she should drop it here, if she should let Carol strip it from her... her hands shook a little, with nerves and anticipation.

Carol's back muscles were pronounced as she pushed her jeans down, then stepped out of them. Wanda shivered as she drank in the broad, strong lines of Carol's bare thighs, long muscles tracing a line down the sides. Wanda's fingers ghosted over her own arms, her stomach, as she trembled with the desire to touch. As Carol reached her bed she turned around and smiled. Wanda found herself unable to breathe for a heartbeat, for two.

Carol bit her lip, folding one foot against the floor nervously as she stood by her bed. She held out a hand to Wanda, gesturing for her to come closer. Wanda went in an instant, practically throwing herself into Carol's arms as she kissed her. Carol groaned and kissed her back passionately. Wanda's body throbbed, her heart beating ferociously with the desire for more, for Carol. When Carol scooped her up in her arms Wanda's head swam and she gasped. She loved Carol's strength, Carol's raw power, including and excluding her more supernatural ones.

Carol tossed Wanda onto her bed, covering Wanda with her body in an instant. Carol's bra disappeared, tossed to the side, before Carol dipped in to remove Wanda's. Wanda helped her, shimmying out of the damned thing. When Carol pulled back Wanda gasped, unable to do more thank rake her eyes over Carol's body, nude now except for a tiny pair of panties. Wanda felt overdressed, still in her peasant skirt.

Before Wanda came to her senses Carol was already back on top of her, kissing her mouth before tracing a line of kisses down her jaw, her neck, her chest. Wanda moaned and squirmed, arching to the touch as Carol's mouth lavished her breasts with attention. Carol's mouth was so hot: hotter than a mouth really should be, probably owing something to her supernatural abilities. Wanda gasped as Carol switched her attention from one breast to the other, leaving one nipple suddenly cold and erect in the air of the bedroom. Wanda reached up and played with the abandoned nipple before Carol batted her hand away and replaced it with her own, tweaking it firmly. Wanda moaned again: “ _Carol_.”

Wanda's hands dipped to her skirt, moving to push it down, to give Carol unfettered access to her. But Carol stopped her again, shaking her head as she lifted it from Wanda's breasts. “Leave it,” Carol told her, eyes glinting.

Wanda nodded, dry-mouthed. Carol winked at her and dove back down to her breasts, attacking them with renewed vigor. Wanda groaned and arched, wet and dripping beneath her skirt, lacy panties soaked through. Her nipples had never been overly sensitive, but with Carol, with the anticipation, with the heat of Carol's mouth... Wanda's body clenched and unclenched, wanting, wanting.

Soon enough and by far too late Carol made her way further down Wanda's body, hands tugging at the bottom of Wanda's skirt, pushing it up. Carol licked into Wanda's belly button once, just to make her laugh, before raising her head and winking at her. “You good?”

Wanda groaned and shoved at Carol's shoulder. “I will go mad if you wait much longer. Please.”

Carol licked her lips and grinned. Then she ducked her head beneath Wanda's skirt. Wanda's stomach jerked, even just at the sight of it. She pressed her hand down, on top of Carol's head through the skirt. It was so erotic, like this. Wanda dropped her head back down to the pillow and breathed deep.

Carol's lips pressed kisses up Wanda's thighs as her fingers deftly removed Wanda's underwear. Wanda trembled, breath coming fast. Carol's lips grew closer and closer, hands holding Wanda's thighs firmly. When she finally, excruciating seconds later, pressed her mouth to Wanda's wet heat, Wanda moaned and tossed her head to the side, body trembling badly.

Carol licked into Wanda with the same breath-stealing intensity that she did everything. Wanda's toes curled, her hands fisted in Carol's sheets and Carol's tongue probed her depths one second, then pulled back to lap hard, flat lines over her clitoris. “ _Ah, Carol!_ ”

Wanda's hand pressed on Carol's head, fingers tangling in the fabric of her peasant skirt. Carol's tongue was fucking her relentlessly, plumbing her depths desperately, face and nose pressed flush with Wanda's groin before pulling back to flick her tongue against Wanda's clit. She repeated herself, changing the timing so it left Wanda gasping, unable to predict what Carol would do next. The moment Wanda felt herself on the edge of release Carol would pull back, varying her touch. It was enough to make Wanda want to scream—in pleasure or frustration, not even she could tell.

”Carol, please, please,” Wanda begged, voice high and desperate. Her hand pressed at Carol's head, eyes squeezed shut against the sight of Carol's head bobbing beneath her skirt. “Carol, I'm, please, please, I must-”

Carol's thumb replaced her tongue, rubbing quick circles against Wanda's clit. Her mouth dove back down, tongue-fucking Wanda, mouth sucking the juices out of her. Wanda's body clenched and gaped, Carol's hot mouth setting her ablaze, body on the brink of pleasure. Carol continued to eat her out, thumb rubbing harder and harder as Wanda's pleasure spiraled. Wanda's body arched, and arched, and then she was falling, mouth wide as she cried out her release. Carol's mouth continued to eat at her, lips sucking, tongue working inside of her as Wanda clenched around it. Soon it was too much, and Wanda had to push at Carol, legs slipping closed as her body clenched and trembled with overstimulation. “I can't, Carol, stop, I can't...” 

Carol slid out from beneath Wanda's skirt, mouth shiny and grinning big. “One day I'm not going to stop there,” she promised Wanda. She dove in for a kiss, rubbing her chest against Wanda's, nipples brushing, breasts slick with sweat. “I'll make you come again, and again, until you can't tell me to stop, until you're past the point of begging.”

Wanda trembled, body still in the aftershocks of her pleasure. Carol kissed her fiercely. Wanda could hardly kiss back, could barely keep focused as her body still sang with her pleasure. Still, she managed to bring one hand up, between Carol's thighs. Carol tore her underwear away and settled herself on Wanda's fingers, moaning loud as they breached her. She bent down to kiss Wanda hard, hips already fucking down viciously onto Wanda's fingers. “Hng, more-”

Nipping at Carol's lower lip, Wanda pressed three, then four fingers up. Carol moaned encouragingly as her hips fucked faster. “Good, good, good...” Carol trailed off, mouth growing uncoordinated. Wanda _spread_ her fingers inside of Carol, rubbing them hard against her hot inner walls. “ _Fuck fuck fuck_ , _Wanda!_ Ah,  _ah_ , _fuck_ me...”

“I am trying,” Wanda pointed out teasingly. She got herself a lazy slap on the arm for that, but it had hardly the amount of force behind it that Wanda had grown to expect from Carol. Carol's head was thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, tendons in her neck tight. Her breasts bounced as her thighs pumped herself up and down on Wanda's fingers. Wanda leaned up and took one pink nipple in her mouth, sucking hard before licking her tongue lewdly over the soft nub. Carol groaned, hand coming up to press to Wanda's shoulder. Wanda fucked her fingers harder into Carol, eliciting a sharp shout from her. Wanda gasped, excited to inspire such a reaction.

“Close, I'm close, _Wanda_ , ah!” Wanda twisted her hand, pressing her thumb to Carol's swollen clitoris. Carol trembled above her, hand squeezing at her shoulder. “ _Ah, ah, Wanda, Wanda, just, there, there, there!_ ” Carol's body clenched tight around Wanda's fingers and she shouted. Wanda fucked her through it, mouth open as she watched Carol's orgasm wash over her. Wanda's own body clenched eagerly, ready to join Carol again, but she ignored it. Now was about Carol's pleasure—Wanda had already had her turn.

Carol trembled hard as she collapsed against Wanda, breasts heaving, smearing wetness on Wanda's thighs. Wanda ran her hands over Carol's back, caressing her as she shivered and breathed hard.

Minutes later, long enough that Wanda had resigned herself to Carol falling asleep on top of her, Carol slid off Wanda's chest and onto the pillow next to her. Wanda smiled and curled onto her side, eyes tracing the strong lines of Carol's jaw, nose, chin. Her eyelashes fluttered softly, though she didn't open her eyes.

“Sorry, I-” Carol mumbled into her pillow. Finally she cracked one eye half open before it fell closed again. “Sleep.”

Wanda stretched before settling back down, knees bumping into Carol's, one foot hooking itself over Carol's ankle. “Then sleep. I'll be here when you wake.”

Wanda thought Carol was asleep when she didn't reply. Until a minute later, when Carol murmured: “And hopefully your brother won't be.”

Carol got a pillow to the head for that. She deserved it. And if it led to wrestling, which ended to Wanda being pinned beneath Carol's strong thighs, which led to more kissing... Wanda groaned into Carol's mouth and dragged her down, down, down. Then that: that was alright by Wanda.


End file.
